Wilted Roses
by Anti-Schism
Summary: Rose's life was perfect, until IT happened. Now her parents have moved her to a small town, but is it really for the best?Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I made up midnight. A link to to pics is on my profile.

Basic info:

~ Rose is able to push back the memories when other people are around

~She still cares about how she looks but she doesn't want to stand out too much

* * *

Wilted Roses

There was blood and pain, so much pain. Then there was _him_. I tried to get away, I really did, but my legs felt like they were glued to the floor. He was coming closer and I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move? He pinned my hands against the wall and ripped open my shirt.

Oh no, _please_ no. This can't be happening.

I woke up screaming. When I realized it was just a dream I started to sob. It's been two years; why won't he leave me alone? He's _always_ there. When I sleep, he's chasing me. Every time I blink, he's there, behind my eyelids, mocking me. I see his face everywhere I look. I can't get away from him.

It was four in the morning so I decided to go ahead and get in the shower. Might as well get an early start to what was sure to be an awful day. For some reason my parents, who are never home, thought that we should move and today was my first day at Midnight High. That's right; they moved me to a small town called _Midnight _in_ Montana_! Don't get me wrong, I wanted to move, just not to the middle of nowhere. I am now living in one of the largest houses in the town. It has five bedrooms, six bathrooms, a three car garage, a living room, a den, a game room, and an indoor pool. That's only inside; outside there is a patio, another pool, and a lavish garden with a pond.

My parents are hardly ever home, Mom is in LA for business and Dad is in Maine. They only bought this house so people would notice them; they only care about the material things in life. I used to be that way too, before _It_ happened. I wanted people to see me, to want me. I wanted to stand out and I did. _It_ happened because of that. Before, I was Rosalie Hale, the most popular girl in school and I was only a freshman. Everyone knew my name; I had it all, the money, the looks, the friends. I went to all the parties and all of the best clubs. My life was perfect.

Enough wallowing, I had to get ready for school. I got out of the shower and started applying my makeup, trying to avoid looking at my arms. The cuts, new and old, would just remind me of how fucked up my life really is. With a light layer of makeup on, I started blow drying my hair. Ten minutes later I was done with my hair and trying to find an outfit. I picked out a grey, long sleeved, cashmere sweater and a pair of tight-fitting, dark-wash, jeans. I slipped on my grey suede boots and my black leather jacket.

I just grabbed a pop-tart from the kitchen, donned my backpack and went to the garage. There she was, my baby, my only true friend, my badass black and red 2010 Hayabusa. She was my sixteenth birthday present. It was mid October, so the chance of it raining was slim to none. After rolling her out of the garage and closing the door, I put my long blond hair in a messy bun and slipped on my helmet.

It didn't take long to get to school; there weren't many roads in this ghost town. I was about thirty minutes early so I was one of the only people here. I took off my helmet and let my hair down; it was slightly messy, but in a sexy way. After getting my schedule and a map of the school from the nice lady in the office, I went back to my bike to eat my pop-tart. By the time I finished, other students were starting to arrive, so I went to organize my locker and get ready for first period. Of course, I soon found out that my helmet wouldn't fit and there was no way that I would leave it outside where bugs could get in it. Maybe a teacher would let me leave it in their class room. I looked at my schedule; I had Gym last. I'll see if I can leave it there. Looking at the map I saw that it was just down the hall on the left. The first thing I noticed when I walked in was the smell. To say it was bad would be a _huge_ understatement. It smelled like thirty year old, unwashed gym clothes. There was a red-haired woman on the other side of the room.

She looked up as I approached, "Oh, hello there, can I help you with something?"

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale; I was just wondering if I could leave my helmet and jacket in your office. I have Gym last so I could get it then."

"That would be fine," she led me into her office and showed me where to put my stuff. "So, where did you move from?"

"Miami"

"This must be a big change for you."

"Yep, thanks for letting me leave this here."

"It's no problem."

"Well, I have to get to class," I turned and left; that conversation was starting to get too personal.

It was almost time for classes to start, so the halls were full of people. Staring. At me. To distract myself, I looked at my schedule.

A Day:

1st- English- Mr. Bridges

2nd- History- Miss. Gatly

Lunch

3rd- Music- Mrs. Casey

4th- Gym- Mrs. Redding

B Day:

1st- Math- Miss. Veron

2nd- Science- Mr. Poll

Lunch

3rd- Music- Mrs. Casey

4th- Gym- Mrs. Redding

Wow, what is it with small towns and weird names? Today was an A day, so I went to English. I was the first one in the classroom, so I went to the very back, took a seat and pulled out Pride and Prejudice. Just as I was starting to get into it, I felt someone approach my desk.

"Hey, I'm Mike."

I looked up at him; he looked like an over eager puppy. I gave a short nod and went back to reading, making it clear that I didn't want to talk.

"Was that your bike that I saw outside?"

Was he _that_ dense? Maybe he'll go away if I answer.

"Yes," I placated.

"Wow, what kind is it?"

"It's a 2010 Hayabusa."

"Cool, so, I was wondering if you would like for me to show you around town, maybe get a smoothie or something?"

"Sorry, I have to fix my car."

"Well, maybe I could help."

"I can handle it in my own," I snapped. It may have been a little mean, but he couldn't take a hint.

After that, he left me alone. About half way through the class, a piece of paper landed on my desk. At first I thought it was Mike again; I looked at him, but he was having too hard of a time with the worksheet to write a note. I opened and read it.

_Wanna eat lunch with me and my friends? We're not as annoying as the other people here; I promise. Look to your left._

I looked to my left and saw a girl with inky black hair staring at me. I thought about it for a second. Her or Mike? Oh, wow, that's a hard choice. I looked back over and gave her a small nod; she smiled and went back to work. The next class passed by pretty fast; I kept my book out and nobody disturbed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **There is some religious stuff in this chapter. I'm a christian and that will show in this story, if you have a problem with that you don't have to read this story. I do not agree with what I put in this chapter; it's just what **_Rosalie_** thinks in this story.

* * *

Chapter 2

I went to my locker to put away my books and then started towards the cafeteria. I had only taken two steps when a small, but strong hand grabbed my wrist, causing me to flinch. Turning around, I saw the girl from English.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you; I'm Alice, by the way."

She seemed pretty cool; her style was great and she was very confident. That's a deadly combo; I could see us being great friends.

"Hi, you didn't scare me; I just don't like people touching me," I replied quickly.

"Well, okay; are you still eating with us?"

I nodded.

"Awesome. This way," she started heading to the doors that lead outside.

"What about the food?"

"Oh, we don't eat school food; now, come on."

I decided to just follow her; I was too hungry to argue. She led me to a picnic table with three guys, a girl, and a hell of a lot of food. Alice sat next to the other girl and I sat next to her, across from the guys.

"Okay, so let me introduce everyone," Alice offered. "Emmett," she pointed to the guy directly across from me; he was a bear of a man and very intimidating. "Jasper, my boyfriend," she pointed to the guy across from her; he had wavy blond hair. They were complete opposites, but they made a cute couple. "Edward," she pointed to the other guy; he looked a bit moody. "And last, but not least, Bella," she leaned back so I could see who she was talking about. Bella was wearing a Rolling Stones T-shirt. I gave her a small smile; that was one of my favorite bands.

"So, Rosalie," Bella started, "we were going to see a movie after school; do you want to come?"

"I can't; I have to fix my car. The idiot I hired to drive it here went off-roading, got it washed and tried to pretend like he didn't do anything wrong."

"What is it?" asked Emmett.

"A Lotus Evora."

Emmett, Jasper and Edward's mouths dropped open.

"What?"

"That's just a very nice car," Emmett answered.

I shrugged, "It's nice, I guess; I prefer my bike though. I didn't pick it out; it was a seventeenth birthday present. "

Emmett's eyes widened.

"How can you-"

"Emmett, you're hogging her," Alice cut him off; I'll have to thank her for that. "So, Rose, what would you like to eat? We have salads, fruit, cheese burgers, chili dogs, and chips."

"I'll have a chili dog and some chips. Thanks," I said quietly, as Emmett set a plate with a hot dog in front of me. He then proceeded to set out every topping you could even think of putting on a hot dog. At that moment, my stomach growled. Loudly. Of course everyone at the table heard it and stopped to look at me.

"All I had for breakfast was a pop-tart," I tried to look indifferent.

They all started laughing and I started putting toppings on my hot dog; chili, mustard, ketchup, cheese, onions, pickle relish, and jalapeños. It looked so good. I couldn't wait any longer; I bit off a huge mouthful and hummed in appreciation.

I was actually having fun with them; they told me stories about how Emmett always gets in trouble. Bella and I chatted about music; we like the same bands and can't stand Lady Gaga. Alice looked like I had killed her puppy when I said that, but got over it quickly. Alice asked about my outfit and made me promise to show her my closet sometime soon. Edward just stared at Bella; Jasper stared at Alice, and I think Emmett was still shocked about what I said about my car.

"Rosalie," Alice said.

"Yeah?"

"Since today is Friday, why don't we hang out tomorrow? Emmett and I aren't allowed to be in our house after eleven anyway."

"Sure, I'm usually up by nine, so come over whenever. Why aren't you allowed in your own house?"

"Our mom is having some friends over and we make too much of a mess," Emmett answered.

"No, _you_ make too much of a mess, Emmett," Alice retorted.

Everyone laughed, even me. I could get used to this, but I knew it wouldn't last. After I finish fixing my car and have nothing to distract myself, all the memories will come flooding back. Lunch was over and I was sitting in the music room waiting for the teacher. Mrs. Casey walked in and told the class to continue their personal compositions; I walked up to her desk.

"Hi, you're Rosalie Hale right?" she asked.

"Yes"

"What instrument do you play?"

"Guitar."

"Okay, each semester every student writes their own song, since you started a little late I won't grade you as harshly, but I do expect a complete composition. For today you can just read or talk to the other students; remember to bring your guitar on Monday."

"All right," I walked to an empty chair and pulled out my book. My peace didn't last long; Mike was in this class and he and a chatty brunet came over.

"Hi Rosalie, this is Jessica."

"Hi," I replied unenthusiastically.

"OMG, I, like, love your outfit; where'd you get it? We should so, like, go shopping sometime."

Kill me now; she was worse than Mike.

"Sorry, I don't shop in stores," I was trying to be nice.

"You'll have fun; I know the cutest little boutique. It's only two hours away," she said way too fast.

She was going to make me be a bitch. I took a deep breath, looked up from my book and smirked.

"Sweetie," I said in a sweet voice, "you can't afford to shop with me. My jeans alone cost over three hundred dollars and they're not even a good pair," I finished with a dazzling smile.

She was horrified.

"You would be lucky to be my friend; I run this school and I can make your life hell," she growled out.

I looked to see where the teacher was; she had left the room. I stood up and walked closer to Jessica.

"Hun," I started, "my life is already hell. Oh, and guess what, your childish, small town antics are nothing compared to what I got _and_ gave back in Miami. Do you really want to play with fire?" I finished, not expecting an answer.

"You better watch out, bitch," She said as she walked away. The effect was ruined when she tripped on a chair.

I heard snickering from my left and looked to find Edward sitting at the piano with an amused expression.

"I usually try not to be _that_ mean, but I was just too fun," I told him with a smile.

"It's nice that someone has finally stood up to her," his smile dropped, "Were you serious about those jeans?"

"Yes."

He turned back to the piano, muttering something about girls and clothes. I smiled and went back to reading. The ball rang and I walked to the gym; the girls locker room smelled like the gym mixed with cheep perfume. Mrs. Redding came up to me carrying a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"You don't have to dress out today, but make sure you have sneakers on Monday," she handed me the outfit. Shit, it was short-sleeved.

"I get cold easily," I stated," would it be alright if I wore a light jacket over this?"

"That would be fine. Oh, and here's you locker number and combo," she hurried off.

I found my locker and put my outfit in it. Then Bella and Alice came in and we chatted while they changed.

"So, are you two sisters?" I asked.

"Yes," Alice answered. "Emmett and I are twins and Bella is almost a year older than us. Our mother wanted us to all be in the same grade, so she held Bella back a year."

"Oh, what about Edward and Jasper?"

"They're step-brothers," Bella answered.

We were sitting in the gym waiting for Mrs. Redding to clear out the locker rooms. When she finally emerged, the whole class got quiet.

"Your choices today are basketball or volleyball. Start your warm-ups and then divide into teams."

The class started to stretch and I went to sit on the bleachers. After finishing her stretches; Bella walked over to me.

"Hey, you want to walk with me?"

"Sure, but why aren't you doing what everyone else is?" I asked.

"It would be hazardous to my health and the heath of those around me," she answered, and tripped over air to prove her point.

"So, it's obvious that you have money; what do you parents do?" I asked.

"Well, my dad's a doctor and my mom's an architect, but we also come for very old money. Like centuries old. What about your parents?"

"My dad owns the largest Navy shipyard in the US and my mom is sleeping her way to the top of some major corporation," I stated simply. "Oh, and I'm pretty sure my dad has another family in Maine."

"Wow, why are your parents still married?"

"All they care about is what people think of them and getting a divorce would look bad. They are hardly ever around each other and there are times when I haven't seen either of them for over a year," I wasn't sure why I was telling her this. I usually don't tell anyone personal stuff.

"Oh, you're always welcome to come over to our house; our mom loves for us to have friends over."

"Thanks," I said robotically, not planning to take her up on that offer. If I let people get too close then I would get hurt.

The rest of the class went by quickly and I decided to explore the town a little more. There wasn't much to see but at least it killed some time; I really didn't want to go home, but I had to. When I got there, I went straight to my garage; it was about half a mile behind my house. My dad had it built so I would have somewhere to work on my cars. I always kept a tank top and a pair of old jeans in there so I wouldn't get grease on my clothes; that shit doesn't come out.

It took me about three hours to fix my car and then I just enjoyed the music while I tuned it. I only noticed the time when my stomach growled so loud that the neighbors could hear it. Locking up my garage, I went back to the house and ordered Chinese. It got there twenty minutes later and I sat down in front of the TV. There was nothing on so I ate quickly and went up to my bathroom.

Once I was there, I let the memories flow through my mind.

_The cold hard floor under me…_

I opened the cabinet under my sink and took out the razor.

_His hot breath on my neck…_

I put the razor to my wrist and pushed down.

_His hands groping me…_

I pulled the blade across my skin.

_His drunken face full of amusement as I cowered away…_

If I pushed down just a little harder, I could end it all. I would get the sweet relief that I crave so much, but what would happen after. Would I go to heaven or hell? I'm damaged; God wouldn't want me in heaven. I'm afraid to die because I know I'll go to hell and that scares me even more than _him._

I watched the blood flow from my arm until it stopped and then went to bed.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry it took so long. I was having computer problems and then I went on vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Just wanted to point out that everyone is human in this story. I also won't be updating for a while because I'm moving, but the computer is stayng. Just for a while though, I will update again as soon as possible. Im not sure if I put this in a previous chapter, but the disclaimer for my stories is on my profile

* * *

Chapter 3

My nightmare woke me up at four; it's always the same one. Actually it's more of a memory than a nightmare. I keep reliving that night. I can't get it out of my head. It's like a move playing on repeat and I don't have a remote to stop it.

I went swimming for about two hours. After I took a shower, I blow dried my hair and put on a simple black long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of jeans. By then it was seven o'clock, so I went to the local dinner to get one hell of a breakfast. Eggs covered in cheese; bacon fried to a crisp and hash browns grilled to the perfect shade of brown. I finished eating around eight and went back home. Just to pass the time, I played Burnout on the Wii.

At ten the doorbell rang and I got up to answer it. Right before I reached the door, it swung open to reveal Alice. And Emmett.

"You should really put the hid-a-key in a different place; under the mat is very unoriginal," Alice stated matter-of-factly.

"I'll keep that in mind,' I moved aside to let them in. Edward, Bella, and Jasper were here too; they were just hidden behind Emmett's bulky frame.

"So, what all is there to do?" asked Emmett.

"Well, there's pool, video games, and every movie you've ever heard of," I replied.

"Ooo, I love pool! Can we play; pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top?" Alice started jumping up and down.

"Um…Okay…?" I was a little unsure if I really wanted her in my house now.

"Which way?"

I pointed towards the game room and she took off. The rest of us followed a little more slowly. Once everyone was in the room Alice suggested that we do boys versus girls and everyone agreed.

"Rosalie, since this is your house you should break," Bella said, handing me a stick.

I walked over and lined up my shot.

"I hope you guys are prepared to lose," I took my shot and sunk two stripes and a solid. "Stripes," I called and took another shot. The ball went in, but it left me with no more good shots. The game went on; all of the guys were pretty good. Alice was too, but poor Bella was having a hard time holding the stick right. I think she was acting a little because it got Edward to come over to help her. After the game I walked over to the bar.

"You guys want something to drink?" I asked.

"Sure," was the collective reply.

I got out six glasses and a bottle of Bourbon and held it up questioningly.

"Do you have anything a little less strong?" Bella asked.

"Sure," I got out a glass, put some ice in it, added a little bit of rum, and then a lot of coke.

"Thanks," she said when I handed it to her.

I poured the rest of the drinks and put away the alcohol.

"Why don't you four," I pointed at Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward, "do a couples match?"

"That's a wonderful idea," Jasper said smoothly.

As I went to sit down, my arm hit the side of the bar. I just ignored it, until I felt something wet on my arm. Looking down, I saw that blood was slowly seeping through my shirt.

"Shit," I cursed quietly.

Everyone looked at me; maybe that wasn't as quiet as I thought.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing; I just forgot something. I'll be right back," I left as fast as possible.

When I got to my bathroom, I went to the sink and rolled up my sleeve. Fuck. I had ripped open the cut from last night. Searching through the cabinets, I finally found some gauze pads, medical tape and peroxide. As I stood up, I looked in the mirror and dropped everything. Fucking hell. Today really wasn't my day; Emmet was standing in the doorway staring at my arm.

"Why are you up here?" I demanded.

"I came to check on you," he said with his eyes still on my wrist.

"Thanks, but I'm fine; you can go away."

He shook his head and walked closer. I moved away from him, but he just went to the sink and picked up the things I dropped. He put some peroxide on one of the pads and looked over to where I was standing.

"Come here," he said softly.

"Why?" I didn't like being alone with him and the others were on the other side of the house.

"I just want to clean your arm."

Oh, of course. Cautiously, I walked over to him and held out my arm. He lightly pressed the soaked gauze to the cut. When it was clean he taped one of the pads over it. He had been so gentle that I hardly felt it.

"Rosalie, you shouldn't do this to yourself."

I looked away from him, "Why do you care?"

"I care about you."

"You shouldn't." I was about to start crying.

"Why not?"

"Out," I pointed to the door.

"But-"

"Now!"

He turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"Emmett, don't tell anyone… please?"

He nodded and left.

After taking some time to compose myself, I changed my shirt and headed back down to the game room. When Alice had lost the game to Bella and Edward, she demanded a rematch. She lost again, and was now making them do three out of five.

"How about we play some video games after this," I suggested. Emmett kept staring at me and I needed him to be distracted. It worked; his eyes lit up and he started acting a little bit like Alice. After the game ended, we all walked into the den.

"I'll play last, you guys go ahead," I walked out of the room. I needed a moment; Emmett was making me so nervous. I kept picturing _him_, but I knew that Emmett was nothing like _him_. I have to keep reminding myself of that. If I don't, I might freak out in front of everyone and then they would all know. I couldn't let that happen.

Looking at the clock, I saw that I had been out here for almost fifteen minutes. Maybe I should go back in.

"Okay, so, I beat Edward and Bella; Jasper beat me and Emmett beat Jasper," Alice filled me in. "Now you have to play Emmett."

"Cool, um, what are we playing?" I asked.

"Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit," Emmett answered. "Oh, and I was wondering how you even have this game; it doesn't come out until November."

"My dad knows a guy. That's also how I got my bike a little over a year ago."

"That would explain a lot."

I only nodded and picked up the remote, "Let's play."

Emmett was good, but I was better; I beat him by 1.2 seconds.

"Aw, hell yeah, someone finally took down Emmett," Jasper cheered.

"What do you guys want to do now?" I asked, putting down the controller.

"Do you have an indoor pool?" Alice asked.

I nodded.

"Coolio, I'll go get our swimsuits out of the car," she ran off.

"How did she…" I started.

"That's just the way she is," Edward clarified.

Alice came back and I showed them where to change. I decided to wear my faux denim tankini with a black cover-up. The top of my swimsuit just barely covered the long scar going across my upper abdomen; I would have to be careful not to let that show. When I came out no one was in sight, so I went down to the pool; everyone was already there. Alice was wearing a purple and black bikini and Bella was wearing a dark blue one piece. The guys were just wearing some generic swim trunks. I went to sit on the edge of the pool, while everyone else got in.

"Aren't you getting in?" Bella asked me.

"No, I went for a swim this morning," I said.

Emmett looked at me knowingly, but I just stood up, turned around and went to the closet to get a volley ball. I tossed it to Emmett and he spiked it into the water, creating an enormous splash. Wow, he gets distracted easily. For the next two hours I sat with my feet in the pool, while we all talked, laughed and just enjoyed the atmosphere that surrounded us. As they were leaving, Emmett looked like he was about to say something. I shook my head at him; he turned and walked out the door.

When they had pulled out of the drive, I locked all the doors and went up to my room. Silently closing my door, I slid down and pulled my knees to my chest. This was becoming too much; I couldn't keep up this façade. If I did, I would go insane. I pulled myself off the floor, went into my bathroom and got out my razor.


End file.
